


Speak Now

by lilydarling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Michael makes an entrance, Ruined wedding, Songfic, Weddings, christine is worse than the squip in this, evil christine, i love this, michael saves the day, this makes my heart warm, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Michael is not the kind of guy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But Jeremy is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong person. (Songfic)





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> this is my apology for Amnesia

Michael was lucky enough to have a suit to disguise himself. Jeremy did invite him, but of course, Christine told him he better not show up or else. 

This wasn't in Michael's nature to go and crash weddings. He never pictured himself doing this in a million years. But here he was, outside the chapel, where his best friend was supposed to marry the biggest mega bitch ever. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Jeremy didn't leave with her.

Jeremy and Michael had kissed for the first time recently; and Michael could not let it go no matter how hard he tried. He knew that Jeremy would rather be marrying him, deep in his heart. And hopefully, that could one day happen, if Jeremy ran away with him during the wedding.

***********

"Where is my best man?" Jeremy asked Rich. Rich just shrugged. 

"I need to call Christine. We can't start the wedding without him." Jeremy picked up his phone and dialed her number, which she picked up immediately.

"Babe? Hi. Um...Michael isn't here yet," Jeremy bit his nails.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Christine sighed into the phone, "Michael told me he wasn't coming."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy shrieked. Little did he know, Michael was peering behind the curtain witnessing this phone call as it happened.

"He-He had another event he thought was more important. Sorry, Jer. We'll just have to get with it." Jeremy hung up in frustration, feeling like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe his best friend would do this to him.

It took all of Michael's self-control to not come to him right in that moment.

***********

Michael was lucky enough to sneak his way into the audience as the wedding music began to start. He felt himself shaking and sweating at he found a place to sat that wouldn't disrupt the family. He could hear Christine shouting at Brooke because she apparently messed up the bouquet and made it crooked. Michael rolled his eyes. If he needed any more reason to break up this wedding, that was enough.

Suddenly, Jeremy walked down the altar. Michael tried to hide, knowing that Jeremy could not see him. He had no idea what that would do to the wedding process, and he knew he had to do this as efficiently as possible. This was the only way to save Jeremy from a horrific marriage and help him end up with the right person--Michael Mell.

Michael began day dreaming about who would take who's last name as the audience stood up and the music played signaling the bride walking down the aisle. She floated in a dress that was so tight, she could hardly walk in it. Michael couldn't imagine how that could possibly be comfortable. Not that he cared. Soon enough, Jeremy and him would be out of here and this would all be over. As long as Michael worked up the courage.

The priest cleared his voice as Christine and Jeremy took each other's hands. Michael noticed that Jeremy looked scared, almost pale, as if he didn't want to go through with this. Michael's stomach shook with fear the closer and closer it got to his moment.

"Christine, do you take Jeremy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She grinned. She looked as if she was a cat who just trapped a mouse.

"Jeremy, do you take Christine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he said, his voice shaking. Michael started to think that he shouldn't do this, but if he didn't do it now, he would lose his only chance to get back the boy he was madly in love with.

"Well then, does anyone object to this wedding? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. 

Michael stood up before it was too late. Everyone shrieked in horror.

"MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!"

"MICHAEL!" Jeremy ran up to his best friend, off the stage and into his arms. They hugged, ignoring Christine's frustrated screams.

"Thank God, Michael." Jeremy whispered to his best friend. Michael pulled Jeremy's tear-stained face from his shoulder and tipped up his chin to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. 

Jeremy's family was cheering, even though Christine's family was shouting. 

"Let's get out of here." Michael said. Jeremy nodded, tears of joys flooding through his eyes.

**********

"One day, I'm going to marry you, Michael." Jeremy said as they escaped the chapel, "I love you so much. Thank you. Somehow I knew you'd come for me."

"I love you too, Jeremy, but why wait? We're already in suits."

"Seriously?" Jeremy's eyes lit up.

"Absolutely. Let's go elope. We don't need some fancy wedding like Christine forced you into. All I need is you, and for me to take your last name so I can forever know that I am a part of you."

Jeremy kissed Michael passionately and hard again. "Yes please."


End file.
